


any questions, just ask

by sandraAML



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, First Time, High School Student Harry, M/M, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, Top Louis, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandraAML/pseuds/sandraAML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a high school chemistry teacher who can't stop having naughty day dreams about Harry Styles, one of his sixteen year old students. When they coincidentally run into each other at a rather unexpected place, Harry stretches Louis' self control thin by asking an inappropriate question. Even though Louis knows the difference between right and wrong, he can't quite deny Harry's wide innocent eyes, pouty lips, or the persuasion in his voice.</p><p>or</p><p>Shy school boy Harry x Teacher Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	any questions, just ask

It was well into the school year and Louis’ hormones were raging. Again. It was like an everyday thing now, ever since Harry Styles had joined his class. Damn that slow talking Harry Styles and his baby face.

Louis knew it was wrong of him to think about Harry the way that he did but he couldn’t help it. At almost twenty seven years old, he shouldn’t be lusting after a sixteen year old. It was irrational, and if he acted upon his urges, it’d be illegal. He dreamt of kissing Harry’s smooth, pale skin, kissing his pouty, pink lips, sucking on the sensitive spots on his inner thighs. Harry’s legs were so long, his thighs to die for, and they’d feel exquisite wrapped around Louis’ waist.

He had to stop these thoughts. It was almost time to teach his last class of the day, the one that Harry was in, and he was already half hard. The students started flowing in and taking their seats before he knew it. He organized his papers on his desk and readied himself for the class.

Harry was the last student to walk in, making it to his seat just before the bell rang. His cheeks were a rosy red, his green eyes bright, and his lips pink, and extra pouty. Louis thought about how they’d feel against his, how they’d feel wrapped around him. His khakis were getting too tight in the groin. He had to stop this _now_. It was absolutely ridiculous.

The entire ninety minute class was complete hell. Louis’ thoughts kept drifting to different scenarios about him and Harry. He wondered about his taste, wondered about the noises he’d make if Louis was inside him. It was the hardest thing, almost as hard as his cock, to concentrate on doing his job. It would be so much easier if Harry wasn’t staring at him with wide, innocent eyes, looking all dreamy and inviting. Louis even felt Harry’s eyes on his backside when he was turned the other way. The day couldn’t get over soon enough.

When the final bell rang and the students were filing out, Harry stayed in his seat. For the love of god, was he going to stay around just to torture him more? Louis needed to go home and take care of a problem. Harry stood up and made his way to where Louis was standing at the podium in the front of the room

“Yes, Harry?” Louis said, sounding exasperated as he slid his glasses off.

“Mr. Tomlinson, do you think this is ugly?” Harry asked, pulling out a hat from his bag. It was white with a panda face on the front and had ears on top.

“No, not at all,”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips before speaking again. “Well, people were making fun of me for wearing it at lunch today.”

“They’re just jealous because you’re—it’s cute, Harry. Don’t pay them any attention.”

“Okay, maybe you’re right. Thanks, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry said. “You’ve got nice khakis, by the way.” He sauntered out of the classroom, pulling his panda hat on as he did so.

Louis paced the floor of the classroom. He was on edge. Did Harry compliment his khakis because he genuinely thought they were nice or did he notice his hard on? What if Harry had picked up on him slipping up and almost calling him cute? He really needed to learn to control himself better or he could get into some serious trouble.

“See you tomorrow, Harry, have a nice night.”

 

~

 

A half an hour later, Louis walked into _Magical Pleasures_ , his favorite little shop in the mall for when he was feeling a bit dirty. He inhaled deeply as he made his way down the aisle closest to the left wall, enjoying the scent of the jasmine vanilla incenses. It’d been a while since he’d bought himself a new toy and after a day like he’d had, he thought he deserved one.

Louis hummed along to the soft music that played from the speakers, glancing at each of the shelves to see if there were any different items that had come in after his last visit. There were baby blue mini vibes but he already had one of those in red. He stood on the tip of his toes trying to get a better look at the items on the top shelf. There didn’t seem to be anything eye catching so he decided to try the next aisle.

“Is there anything I can help you find, sir?” A blonde guy asked, clearly a worker.

“Oh, no, thank you. I’m just browsing around.”

Louis rounded the corner, eyeing the bottom shelf as he did so, and ran right smack into someone. He glanced up, ready to apologize when his eyes met Harry’s.

“Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry said, shock evident in his voice.

“Harry. . .”

Louis was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say? How was one supposed to act when they bumped into one of their students at a sex shop? Why did the most absurd situations have to happen to him?

“Mr. Tomlinson, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m, uh, fine.” Louis stuttered out. He’d been quiet for so long that Harry had probably thought he was in a daze.

Harry smiled.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked. He knew he shouldn’t keep the conversation going but something in him just wanted to know. It didn’t help that Harry had his panda hat on that made him look absolutely adorable. He should just wave a goodbye to Harry and get on his way. That would be the smart and logical thing to do, but apparently those traits weren’t blessing him today.

“I was. . .” Harry blushed.

Louis placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and gave a warm smile, reassuring him it was okay to talk and that he wouldn’t judge.

“I was looking for a toy. I’ve… never had one before and I thought, maybe it would be fun to give it a try. I don’t know what exactly I’m looking for, though. There’s so many and I’m quite uneducated about them. Do you think you could help me?”

Louis didn’t know what to say or what to do but his heart was pounding inside his chest faster than it had in a very long time. This wasn’t right, was it? He, as a teacher, couldn’t help one of his underage students pick out a sex toy. He imagined how strange it would be Monday morning when Harry walked into his classroom.

“Harry, I don’t—“

Harry interrupted Louis just as he was going to decline on helping him. Louis was going to explain how wrong it would be and get on his way but Harry’s wide, innocent eyes staring into his own was too much.

“What about this one?” Harry asked, holding up a quite large pale green vibe.

“That’s too big for your first one.” Louis said.

This whole thing was making Louis feel dirty. His body was craving someone’s touch, Harry’s touch to be specific. He chewed on his bottom lip as he followed Harry down the aisles, watching his eyes skip from shelf to shelf. The baby blue mini vibe that he had seen earlier popped into his head.

“Harry, I know one that might be good for you.” Louis said, leading Harry back to the first aisle. “This one,” he added, pointing to it.

Harry picked it up, his long fingers wrapping around it easily. Louis sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and focused his eyes on his shoes. He felt so worked up that it was hard to think straight. He was treading in dangerous waters and he knew it, but didn’t do anything to stop it. It was too much fun. After he helped Harry find a toy he liked, Louis would find his own and get out of here.

“I like this one, I think.” Harry said, turning it over and over in his hands. He looked up from it. “It matches your eyes.”

Louis gulped, trying to get some air to his lungs. Harry couldn’t just say things like that in this setting. It made Louis think things that he was trying his hardest to suppress at the moment.

“You should get that one. It will be great for you.” Louis managed to say.

“Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry said before weaving through the aisles up the front counter to pay.

Louis needed to find a toy for himself and go home. This had been almost too much for one day. He made his way to the second aisle and held the pale green vibe in his hands, the one that Harry had picked up earlier. It matched the color of Harry’s eyes. He sat it back down and crossed his arms over his chest. This wasn’t rational. He didn’t need a vibe that matched one of his student’s eyes. Then again, had anything about this day been rational?

Louis found his way to the front counter with the pale green vibe in his hands. Luckily, Harry had already left. He paid for it and exited the little shop with his new toy in their signature black and purple plastic bag. His body was more than ready for a few hours of self-given pleasure. The muscles in his stomach contracted just thinking about it.

“Mr. Tomlinson,”

Louis almost jumped out of his shoes. Harry stood outside the shop, leaning against the wall with the same kind of black and purple plastic bag in his hand. Louis brushed a hand over his forehead and stood facing Harry with one hand on his hip. What did the boy want now?

“Yes, Harry?”

“I have a question, if that’s okay. How do I- like what am I supposed to- what is the proper way to use this? I mean, I know where it goes, but like…?” Harry stuttered, his face turning a deep red.

This was going too far. Louis couldn’t be explaining to a student of his how to properly use a vibrator. He didn’t think he’d be able to without his insides literally catching on fire or his heart beating out of his chest. He couldn’t talk to Harry about this and be able to control himself. He started walking towards the outside doors of the mall, needing some fresh air.

Harry fell into step beside him. “Can you show me how? You _are_ my teacher, after all.”

“Harry!”

The two of them made it outside and Louis leaned back against the brick wall. Harry came to a stop in front of him.

“Mr. Tomlinson, please show me? I know you want to because I’ve been paying close attention to the way you act. I’m smarter than you think I am. I also know that you’re as hard as the brick wall you’re leaning against.” Harry said.

Louis’ mouth fell open and his self-control was running thin.

“I know you’re my teacher and I know it would be wrong but it would feel so right, wouldn’t it? I’ve had a huge crush on you since the first day of chemistry. Can you please show me a good time? I really want it.”

Louis’ eyes squeezed shut and he adjusted his khakis that were more uncomfortable than ever. He focused on his breathing, trying to take calming breaths. He needed to leave because if Harry spoke anymore, it would be too much to resist and he would give in, even though he knew it wasn’t the right thing to do. He took a step to the side to maneuver around Harry and get to his car as fast as he could.

“I want you so bad, Mr. Tomlinson. Please,” Harry said. The longing was evident in his persuasive tone.

 

~

 

“Come on inside.” Louis said, opening the door to his fifth floor apartment.

Harry walked inside and Louis closed the door behind him. Louis couldn’t believe this was actually happening. If he ever got caught, his teaching job would be flushed down the toilet. It wasn’t like he was having sex with the boy, but he would still get in major trouble for this. The activities that would be going on soon weren’t appropriate for a student and teacher to do together.

“Nice place you’ve got here,” Harry commented.

“Yeah, thank you.” Louis replied. “You can sit down if you want.” He gestured to his sofa. “Do you, uh, do you want anything to drink? I have water, peach tea, and Malibu Coconut Rum, which you can’t have. I’m already breaking enough rules.”

“I’m fine, thanks.” Harry answered, taking a seat on the corner of the sofa.

Louis sat down next to him, placing his little bag from the shop on the oak coffee table in front of him. Harry pulled his new toy out of his bag, eyeing it and chewing on his bottom lip. His eyebrows furrowed down and he looked to be in deep thought.

“Does this hurt?” Harry asked.

“It isn’t designed to hurt, no. It might be uncomfortable if you’re not… like fully aroused. It will feel much better if you’re relaxed and really wanting it.”

“Right. Yeah,”

Louis had to work hard to control his breathing. He could almost hear his heart trying to beat out of his chest. It was crazy how much Harry got him going. It shouldn’t be happening, but it was, and for the life of him he couldn’t stop how he was feeling.

“We can go to my bedroom. That might make you feel a bit more relaxed.”

Harry nodded and Louis led the way.

Louis clasped his hands together behind his back and stared up at the ceiling for a moment or two. “Go ahead and sit on the bed. I guess let’s get on with this.”

Harry sat down. “What do you want me to do?”

“Take your jeans off and your boxers and hand me your new toy.”

Harry did as Louis said and wasn’t shy about taking anything off. Louis opened the vibe and put the batteries in. His breath caught in his throat when he looked up and seen Harry standing before him, naked from the waist down. His cock was hard and bounced against the material of his shirt that covered his stomach. Louis brought his hand up to his own mouth and rubbed across his lip with one finger. Harry blushed and tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

“Don’t be shy, Harry.” Louis licked his lips. “Your body is… great.”

“Take your khakis off?” Harry said.

Louis knew this was so wrong but he had already gotten this far so what would taking his khakis off hurt now? He unbuttoned them and slid them off, tossing them onto the floor next to Harry’s jeans. Maybe it would make Harry feel more comfortable if Louis wasn’t fully clothed while he was half naked.

“Now what?” Harry asked.

“Lay back on my bed on your back, legs spread.”

Harry complied, laying back and propping his head up on a few pillows. Louis’ thoughts were going absolutely wild at the sight of Harry. Seeing the smooth, pale skin of his inner thighs in real life compared to imagining it was much better. Louis was throbbing in his boxers. He handed Harry his blue mini vibe and climbed on the bed next to him. Harry turned it on and it buzzed to life. He started to move it down between his legs.

“Woah there,” Louis said.

Harry stopped, turned his vibe off and rested his hands on his stomach. He looked at Louis with wide eyes, waiting for him to continue speaking.

Louis dug into the small drawer on his nightstand. “You need some of this.”

“Lube?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded. “It’s cherry flavored.”

Harry gave a shy smile and Louis mentally cursed himself. There was no rational reason that Harry needed to know what flavor the lube was.

“I’ll be right back. Get yourself all lubed up, for lack of a better phrase.” Louis said. He crawled off his bed and walked into his connected bathroom. He turned the faucet on and splashed some cold water on his face.

“Got it,” Harry said when Louis climbed back onto the bed.

“Okay, turn your vibe on and tease at your opening.” Louis instructed, watching as Harry did what he said.

A small whimper escaped Harry’s mouth as he rubbed his new toy against his opening. He then covered his mouth with his free hand, clearly embarrassed.

“It’s fine. Make noise if you need to.” Louis said huskily. He was so hard that it was almost painful. He needed this to be over with so he could finally relieve himself of this built up sexual tension.

Harry’s free hand moved to stroke his cock as he continued to tease his vibe over his entrance. Louis watched with hooded eyes, wanting so badly to reach out and touch Harry, but knowing he couldn’t. Somehow, he had subconsciously moved closer to Harry and their faces were just a few inches apart. Harry turned his head to the side, staring right at Louis, and moaned as he pushed his vibe into himself.

It was too much for Louis to handle. The thin sheet of ice that was his self-control had broken and he leaned in, pressing his lips against Harry’s. He pulled back a second later, realizing what he had done.

“Sorry! Harry, sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth for a moment. “Please do it again.”

“What?”

“Please. Please just kiss me again.” Harry begged.

Louis didn’t stand a chance against Harry’s wide, innocent eyes and pink, pouty lips. The longing in his voice was the icing on the cake. Louis leaned in again, accidentally knocking Harry’s panda hat off, and kissed him softly. He reached between Harry’s legs and grabbed the vibe from him.

“Let me deal with this.” Louis said.

Harry brought his hand up slowly and threaded it into Louis’ hair, pulling his face down for another kiss. Louis knew how wrong this was, but it was too late to stop now. This was the most fun he’d had a long time. The thought of this being so forbidden made it even hotter. Harry moved his lips against Louis’ softly, cautiously, and Louis could tell he was nervous.

“How does this feel?” Louis asked against Harry’s mouth as he swiveled the vibe back and forth inside him.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed against Louis’ mouth. He full on moaned as Louis moved the vibe a little faster, eased it in deeper.

The sounds Harry made could easily make Louis come. They sounded angelic, beautiful, like a sweet melody to his ears. They set his insides on fire, making his outside melt. He kept up his rhythm with the vibe and Harry kept moaning and whimpering. He deepened their kiss then, unable to stop himself, and pushed Harry’s lips apart with his tongue. Harry froze for a second and then let Louis lap inside his mouth. His innocence was going to send Louis over the edge faster than anything.

Harry’s one hand stayed in Louis’ hair and his free hand trailed down his body, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. He broke the kiss off and bit down on his lip.

“Can I touch you, Mr. Tomlinson? Please?”

Louis nodded his head, giving Harry permission. He then felt Harry’s big hands dip down inside his boxers and wrap around him. A moan fell from his lips and into Harry’s mouth as he began kissing him again. Harry stroked him in sync with Louis’ movements of his vibe inside him. Louis moved the vibe faster and Harry stroked him faster, turning both of them into moaning messes. Louis took the vibe out, turned it off, and dropped it to the floor.

“Heeeey,” Harry drawled out.

Louis pushed Harry from his side to lay back flat on his bed and climbed on top of him, legs on either side of his hips. He took his mouth at once, not wasting any time to delve inside with his tongue. His hands explored Harry’s body, caressing his soft skin and digging his fingertips into the flesh near his hip bones. Harry’s hard cock pressed up against Louis’ stomach and it was driving him wild.

Now the two of them were fully on top of each other, making out and teasing and touching.

“This is,” another kiss, “so wrong, Harry. Fuck,” Louis gasped, tilting his head down to suck at the skin on Harry’s neck, just below his jawline.

Harry pulled Louis’ face back to his, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “But it feels so right, Mr. Tomlinson, please don’t stop.” He tugged on Louis’ boxers, sliding them down his thighs.

“Harry,”

“Please, uh, p-please _fuck_ me, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry said, his voice soft and low and slightly trembling.

Louis could have came at Harry’s words but held back. The desperation and persuasion in Harry’s voice was making his lower muscles contract. He couldn’t fuck one of his students. He also couldn’t resist Harry’s sweet, innocent like voice.

“Harry, I. . .”

Harry slid Louis’ boxers down and moved to the side from beneath him for a moment to pull them completely off. He gazed up at Louis, wide eyes blinking and waiting for him to say something else.

“Mr. Tomlinson, I know what you’re thinking. I know you want to fuck me as bad as I want you to. Please, please just do it.” Harry begged.

That shattered the rest of Louis’ self-restraint. He reached into the drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a condom. Setting up and still straddling Harry’s hips, he unwrapped it and slid it on. Harry’s breathing became shallow gasps. Anticipation, lust, and nervousness were painted over his face. His lips were slightly swelled and colored the prettiest shade of pink.

“Spread your legs, Harry.” Louis ordered, positioning himself in the middle.

Harry spread his legs apart even farther than they had been, giving Louis full access. Louis sucked in a deep breath before toying at Harry’s entrance with two fingers.

“I thought you were going to fuck me?” Harry asked, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“I am. I’m just making sure you’re… ready. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” Louis explained.

Harry nodded and arched his back, hands sliding under Louis’ T-shirt. Louis knew he needed to go gentle with Harry but it would be hard for him. What he really craved was to slam into him hard and fast. Sometimes he just craved rough sex.

“Take your shirt off?” Harry asked, hands still on Louis’ stomach.

Louis shucked his shirt as quick as he could and Harry arched upwards to let him remove his as well. Louis drunk in the sight of Harry’s fully naked body beneath him and took in a shaky breath. He couldn’t say he never dreamt of this, because he had many times, he just never thought it would actually happen. He covered the condom in lube.

“Ready?” Louis asked.

“Yes, Mr. Tomlinson. Please,”

Louis lowered himself back down onto Harry and lined himself up. “You’re sure about this?” he asked against his lips.

“Yesssss,”

Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s mouth and kissed him gently, being as sweet as he could manage. With a slow, steady movement of his hips, he slid into Harry. The heat engulfed him immediately as Harry’s hot, tight insides squeezed around him.

“Oh, fuck,” Louis moaned. One hand tangled into Harry’s curls, the other grasped his hip.

Harry’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell open. He bit down on his bottom lip for a moment and whimpered. Louis stayed still, letting Harry get used to him before he moved in any deeper.

“You okay, Harry?”

Harry whimpered and grasped Louis tightly, his hands clamping together around his lower back. He nodded and arched his body up against Louis’. Louis pushed again, going a little deeper, and watched Harry’s face. He felt Harry’s nails scratch at his back and dig in slightly.

“I’m going to move now, Harry. Just kiss me, okay?” Louis murmured.

Harry nodded. Louis rolled his hips on Harry’s gently and moaned. Harry felt so good wrapped around him. He was so tight and his lips tasted sweet like candy. He pulled halfway out and pushed back in again. Harry kissed him hard now and scratched down his back hard enough to leave marks.

“Mr. Tomlinson, mmm.” Harry moaned. “Please… don’t… stop.”

Louis moved a little faster now, but still held back somewhat. He squeezed one hand between their bodies and stroked Harry’s cock. Pre come had leaked onto his belly and leaked onto Louis’ hand. They shared wet, messy kisses and clung to each other, fingers digging into flesh and tongues swiping together. Their hips crashed together, causing waves of pleasure for the both of them.

This is what Louis had been day dreaming of since the beginning of the day. He’d wanted Harry’s long legs to be spread wide open and he wanted to be in between them. He had wanted his lips on Harry’s and he’s wanted to hear the sounds Harry would make when he moved inside him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Harry. Fuck, yes,” Louis moaned against Harry’s lips.

Harry just whimpered in response, unable to form a sentence. He lifted his hips upwards to meet Louis’ thrusts and they moved in sync together perfectly. Louis kissed Harry everywhere: his lips, his neck, his chest. He sucked on each of his nipples as he moved in and out of him. This was the best thing that had happened to him in a long, long time.

The sounds of Harry’s soft whimpers and deep moans were about to send Louis over the edge. He held back the orgasm because he didn’t want this to be over yet. He wanted to stretch out the moment for as long as he could because he knew it wouldn’t be able to happen again. His hand moved along Harry’s cock in sync with his thrusts. Harry tipped his head back and gasped for breaths as his nails scratched at Louis’ upper back. He brought his face to Louis’ shoulder and bit down slightly, moving lower to kiss at his collar bones.

Louis slowed down his movements, going torturously slow and brought Harry’s legs up to wrap around his waist. Harry pushed the side of his face into the pillow and bucked his hips up against Louis’. He grasped Louis’ ass and tried pushing him deeper. Louis gave another jerk to Harry’s cock and it sent the boy over the edge. Harry moaned “Mr. Tomlinson” over and over again as he clawed at his back. His come shot over his belly between them, making them both sticky. Louis kissed Harry hard, and held his trembling body tightly in his arms. Harry still couldn’t catch a good breath, his chest heaving up and down.

Louis was in awe and his cock still ached as he pulled out, disposing of the condom. Harry climaxing was the most beautiful and hottest thing he’d ever witnessed. It was much better than he had imagined. He positioned himself next to Harry and started to stroke his own cock to finish himself off.

“Can I?” Harry asked as he caught his breath. He reached over, wrapping his hand around Louis’ length and stroking him, his thumb teasing over the tip. It didn’t take long until Louis arched his back up off the bed, bucking into Harry’s grasp, and coming all over Harry’s hand. The pleasure was so intense that his vision went black for a moment and his hands fisted the bed sheets. His mouth fell open, head tipping back as he panted and moaned Harry’s name.

Harry looked at Louis with a shy smile, which seemed out of place after what they’d just done. He brought his hand near his mouth and bit down on his bottom lip. “I saw it in a movie once…”

Louis watched as Harry licked his come off his knuckles and had to look away so he wouldn’t get hard all over again. “You’re so dirty, Harry. I’m surprised.”

Harry’s face turned red at that and he yanked the blanket up to cover his naked body.

“So did we have any homework for tonight?” Harry asked. “I might have forgotten my chemistry book in my locker.”

Louis chuckled and turned over. What was he going to do with this student of his?

**Author's Note:**

> it'd be lovely if you would comment what you thought of this: what you liked/didn't like so i can write something better next time. anyways, enjoy ♥


End file.
